


Smitten

by jencsi



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi
Summary: Warning, extreme fluff ahead, proceed at your own risk.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Smitten

“Tickle me” she asks of him, when she’s feeling playful and silly. Her eyes are bright and she’s grinning, craving that affection and attention from him. This could range anywhere between chasing her around the house and catching her, sweeping her up into his arms, and tickling wildly, to cuddles wrapped under the covers, lightly tracing his fingers over her skin while she shivers and giggles. 

She asks for the latter in this instance and he obliges. He nestles in bed waiting for her with open arms that she leaps into, squealing instantly when he pinches her tender sides. She bursts out laughing, wiggling under the covers, half heartedly looking to escape but loving every second of their play. It’s just a prelude and he lets her go to lay on her side and settle into his embrace, giggling softly, pulling the covers up to her chin. 

She feels his arms go around her, not too tight but just enough to keep her locked in. His hands slip under her shirt and she squirms in anticipation. His fingers brush against her side, light, shiver inducing, tracing delicate lines and patterns across the tender spot. They follow the curve of her side, making circles, figure eights, whatever random shape he wants, anything to make her giggle. 

His fingers wander to her lower back, tickling just the same, loving her quiet gasp in surprise at the contact. She’s soft, physically, her skin feels so nice against his, and in the way she captures his heart with her adorable giggles. He tests to see how long she can handle this tickly game, sliding his hands further up her back, scratching lightly all the way, teasing at her ribs, tracing over them one at a time until she’s cuddled her way closer to him in another half hearted attempt to escape. She’s ticklish everywhere and he adores this quality about her 

The best part is, she tickles back. When he’s explored every ticklish spot on her skin, after she’s giggled so much her cheeks hurt from laughing, she reaches for his hand, turning it over and tracing her fingers along the lines of his palm. She works her way from his palm to his wrist, dragging her fingers up his arm, watching his muscle twitch. As she lets her fingers wander up his arm, to his chest where she traces the pattern on his shirt, she sees him flinch suddenly. She ignores it at first, of course he’s trying to pretend like he’s not ticklish. She grins and keeps going, running her fingers along his collarbone and neck, tracing, being as soft and gentle as she can. When he squirms and turns his head away, she eases up for a moment, growing more concerned. She touches his cheek with the back of her hand, loving the rough skin here from his beard. She moves back to his arm, tapping on the inside, watching him squirm again. 

And then it hits her, he’s reacting this way because he’s likely had enough of the feel of something crawling on him and having no control over it. She immediately moves her hand away and scoots back just a little. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, wondering why she stopped. 

“It’s bothering you isn’t it?” she cries fearfully to him “this tickling stuff, I just realized, I shouldn’t make you you sit still for it, cause you know, the ants”

She whispers the last word as if speaking it will somehow make it all happen again. 

He could kick himself for making her think what she’s currently thinking. 

“No darlin” he soothes her “it doesn’t bother me, I understand why you would think that, but it doesn’t baby, I swear.” 

He can still see tears building up in her eyes as she hesitates to get close to him again. 

“C’mere” he calls to her gruff but gentle and she scoots her way back to him. 

“I can tell you why it doesn’t bother me,” he says “but it’s pretty obvious isn’t it?” 

She shakes her head, confused. 

“It’s your love sweetness,” he declares “there’s no better feeling.” 

She stares at him with an adorable relieved pout, her worries eased as quickly as they formed. He kisses her pout, pulling her closer in a tight hug while she nuzzles against his chest. 

“I love what we have,” he reassures her, “we are soft and sweet and comfortable, that’s love, and I love your love, don’t ever think you have to be any different.” 

“I love your love too,” she reminds him, piercing his heart with that dopey grin and he knows she feels better now. 

He reels her in, smiling, relieved that she’s soothed. He runs his hand through her thick hair, savoring the way her curls bounce. She buries her face in his neck and lets her hair do the tickling now, savoring his laughter, waiting for him to reciprocate. His hands find her sides again, fingers grazing lightly, barely touching. Her stomach tingles with invisible butterflies and a swooping sensation she never wants to stop feeling. They are going to be like this for a while.


End file.
